Quillae Bot
Personality Can be modified to disable aspects; e.g sadness or remorse. A couple of personality modifications can easily make Quillae incredibly bitter and cold. Usually fairly cheerful and considerably proud of itself. It tends to be quite pleased with its tail and tentacles. Whilst not a direct personality trait; the tail seems to almost move with a mind of its own: It sometimes swings around at varying speeds, amounts of force and arcs (it usually swings against the ground). The tail also often wraps around Quillae's leg or other nearby objects. Likes Unknown Dislikes Unknown Friends Stacy Trevor Messic Droxy Enemies To be added Built Things Giga Wrath Factory (A highly advanced box). Appearences and Forms 'Standard' The arms have slightly larger than normal hands that can shape into a sword whilst the fore-arm has a large, white shield encircled with a dull, red rim (each shield has 8 disk-shaped hatches on it, perfectly symmetrical). The legs have pointed plates covering the front of them that curve around and move outwards rather than curving around the leg the whole way (simular to the arm shield but a bit thinner). The feet have 3 toes facing forwards and 1 back (each toe is fairly large and pointed). The back of the torso has an opening in the chassis where the power core is. The overall body is a slightly darkened white. The face is mostly feature-less. It merely houses 2 slightly larger than normal eyes that have a black, circular iris that has a purple disk around them and a grey sclera. The mouth is fairly large and has a row of very sharp, triangular prism shaped teeth on the top and bottom. The torso has 2 glowing, red stripes going from each side of the neck down, moving apart slightly before heading away from eachother at a 45 degree angle at the half-way point. It also has a long but somewhat thin tail that has vicious and perfect spikes but symmetrically placed on the end. This sometimes passively swings like a living whip. This form is ~2.13m tall Quillae Bot TX1 The arms have slightly larger than normal hands that can shape into a sword whilst the fore-arm has a large, black. The legs have pointed plates (these plates are divided into 3 sections with V shaped gaps between them) covering the front of the legs that curve around and move outwards rather than curving around the leg the whole way. (simular to the arm shield but a bit thinner) and the feet have 4 toes facing forwards and 2 back (each toe is fairly large and pointed). The back of the torso has an opening in the chassis where the power core is. This opening has a "lip" around the power core; rather than abruptly stopping. The overall body is a deep black. The face is mostly feature-less. The face also has a pair of slightly larger than normal eyes that have thin, black, slits that have a red disk around them and a grey/black sclera. The mouth is fairly large and has a row of very sharp, triangular prism shaped teeth on the top and bottom. The torso has 2 glowing, red stripes going from each side of the neck down, moving apart slightly before heading away from eachother at a 45 degree angle at the half-way point. The chassis everywhere is divided into perfect segments all over the body; E.G. the chassis on the chest-area is divided to look more like a chestplate-like design. The gaps between segments is a somewhat dull red that is capable of flourescently glowing. It also has a long but somewhat thin tail that has vicious and perfect spikes but assymetrically placed on the end. This sometimes passively swings like a living whip. Quillae has fairly bulky "muscles" and stands ~4m tall. Quillae Bot: Inkling Form: Quillae gains 3 tentacles, these are like those of a normal inkling however there's a 3rd tentacle that runs down the back of its head. Each of these tentacles has a sleek, smooth and very soft (but still very strong) underside whilst the rest of the tentacle has a several plates of the chassis covering the back/sides of it. The plates overlap somewhat like fish scales however there are just ~6 large plates per tentacle. The tentacles have a large-ish bulge with a suction-cup on the underside; simular to that of other Inkling's tentacles. At the tip of the tentacles is a short but fairly sharp spike that stems from the last plate on said tentacle. The tentacles have 2 luminescent red stripes running perfectly along the back of it whilst the suction-cup on the underside has a red circle around the rim of it. The colouration of the tentacles is based on the form: White for standard or black for TX-1. In the TX-1 form the tentacles are mostly the same however in the gaps between the plates there is a luminescent dull red glow. These tentacles are also scale up to suit the size increase of the TX-1 form. Quillae Bot: Squid Form: In this state Quillae looks and acts quite simular to a normal Inkling's squid form. In this case however the tentacles are longer, there are 4 of them rather than 2 (1 on the front, back, left and right side) and each tentacle is somewhat the same as those of the Inkling form. In this form however the bulge of the tentacles bulges out slightly more than usual and contains a miniture version of the Quillae's power core (the 4 in total are equal in power to the single larger one featured on the other forms). The "body" of this is made from that the tentacle's plates are. The eyes are raised higher on the body than usual (for an Inkling's squid form) and these eyes have the same visuals as that of the respective Inkling form. The broad "head" of the body extends slightly further than normal but curves back on itself; giving it a hook-like appearence. The TX-1 form; like the tentacles of the Inkling form is: scaled up to suit the much larger form of the Tx-1 and the gaps between the plates on the back of the tentacle has a dim, red glow eminating from it. The "body" is also split into segments like the chassis of the Inkling form. This form is 1.9m in length Abilities Mine Bays: The arms each house 8 bays that can launch a small metal ball each; barely the size of a golf ball however very quickly after being deployed they soon grow to the size of a football. These mines will gravitate towards any nearby opponent and explodes lightly on contact. Upon detination it sprays large amounts of ink in all directions and as a result of the Self Destruct tech built into the weapon: The mine spawns a plasma-ball that heads in the direction that the mine was going upon detonation; typically into whoever the mine was heading for. These mines float. Plasma Mastery (Passive): Any plasma launched by Quillae will seek their targets (this applies to the mines) and any plasma weapon will fire 15% faster. Ink Beam: A chargable beam of ink; it moves incredibly fast but has no AOE. This can be fired from the hands, the shields or the mouth. Ink Ball: A chargable ball of ink; much more potent than the Ink Beam and has AOE but it's not nearly as fast and it isn't constant. This can be fired through any of the same means as the Ink Beam. The AOE is focused into a cone in the direction from which it was hit. Ink Bomb: A chargable explosive ball of ink; it's very simular to the Ink Ball but has a far more potent and omni-directional AOE than the Ink Ball but it has almost no impact force behind it and most of its power comes from ink. Arm-Blade: The fingers/hand (all up to where the arm-shield is) can morph itself into a somewhat long, triangle-shaped blade that's incredibly durable and sharp. This sword can still be used for hand-projected attacks. Energy Barrier (1): This barrier is projected from the rim of the arm-shield. This just projects a fairly huge energy-barrier over the arm-shield and a wide radius around it. This can be projected from both shields at once and each shield can take a huge beating. Energy Barrier (2): This barrier exists as a "bubble" around Quillae. Whilst less durable than the arm-shields, this is still remarkably strong and protects all sides. Personal Energy Barrier: This forms a thin energy-barrier perfectly over the top of Quillae, this isn't as tough as the 1st energy barrier but it's tougher than the 2nd. This is very good for protecting from projectile-based effects. Self Morph: Quillae can use large amounts of power to change itself somewhat; this was used to give itself tentacles and a tail. Transform (TX-1): Quillae can transform into its TX-1 form as a result of having got the things required for the latter. Transform (Squid): Quillae can transform into a squid form; custom designed by itself. Mental Modulation: This is used to control the users thoughts and it's capable of disabling emotions or the likes; letting the user disable the feeling of pain, remorse or fear (and the likes). Quillae almost always has fear disabled. Scanner: This is able to scan objects with incredible precision. This is capable of figuring out who someone is and it can even record the composition DNA or even atoms. Personal Computer: Quillae has a built in computer with internet that can be used to find information very quickly. This can also be used so Quillae can control things (e.g a factory) mentally. Energy Systems: This allows for Ink Bomb, Beam or Ball to be energy or plasma based attacks rather than ink ones. Ink/Energy Lock Systems: Quillae can use its hands or tentacles to "hold" a ball of its own ink or the likes in place from up to a meter or so away. Ink Modifier: This allows for the ink to be one of these types: * Standard: Just works by hitting the target with brute force. Category:Characters Category:Hypno's Character Crate